All Fall Down traduction
by Olotse
Summary: " Je veut que tu me laisse partir, que tu me laisse tranquille. Je l'aime, Jack. Ne comprends tu donc rien ? " traduction de All Fall Down de NoScrubs12345. Post Cyberwoman 1x04.


C'est ma première traduction Torchwood, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes. Je transmettrait les commentaires à l'auteur.

P.S : Je sais que j'aurais du corriger les fautes il y a une éternité, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Merci à OldGirl-NoraArlani et à leulade pour les commentaires constructifs qu'elles m'ont apportées et qui m'ont permis de corriger. Je me connais, il reste des erreurs et des maladresses. Désolé.

« Fout moi la paix merde ! » crie Ianto, sa voix se brisant alors qu'il essaye de claquer la porte au nez de Jack à 4h03 le matin suivant la mort de Lisa.

Ce n'est pas le bienvenue qu'il souhaite, mais c'est celui au quel il s'attend. Il pense- _il_ _sait_ \- qu'il le mérite et que peut être il serait moins cruel de juste donner à Ianto une des petites pilules blanches dans sa poche. Il soupire,repoussant la pensée , et attrape la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Il se glisse à l'intérieur et évite de justesse la bouteille de Whisky qui s'écrase sur la porte. Il regarde la tâche, observe le liquide ambré couler le long de la surface lisse du bois. Il lève ses mains en signe de défaite et se tourne pour faire face à Ianto.

Le jeune homme se tient près de la fenêtre sombre, le regard farouche et la poitrine se soulevant alors que ses yeux bleu, en colère, rencontrent ceux soucieux de Jack. Il y a un début de barbe sur ses joues creusées par les larmes, sa chemise est déboutonnée, une bande de sang contre le tissue blancet sa peau est trop pâle. Pour une fois, Jack ignore le pyjama taille basse et repousse l'envie de sentir la rugosité des joues de Ianto contre les siennes.

Il baisse ses mains quand Ianto brise le lien visuel et s'enfuit vers la cuisine, ses pieds nus frappant rageusement sur le dur sol de bambou.

« Ianto- » commence Jack en se plaquant devant le jeune homme, essayant d'attraper son bras pour l'arrêter.

Ianto repousse sa main et pousse Jack en arrière contre la table de l'entrée. Le courrier du jour et une photo de Ianto et Lisa tombe au sol, s'écrasant et se brisant avec un tintement de verre. Son regard passe du cadre brisé à Jack et son point s'écrase sur la mâchoire de ce dernier alors qu'il se redresse. Jack sent sa lèvre s'ouvrir et du sang couler. Il remonte la manche de son manteau et la presse contre sa bouche. Il y a une trace sombre sur la laine quand il l'enlève, et déjà la sensation de la peau se reformant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il souhaite que ça n'arrive pas, il sait qu'il mérite bien plus qu'un bon crochet du droit.

« J'ai dit fout moi la paix ! » crie Ianto, la voix rauque à cause des larmes et du whisky, et il s'enfouit vers la cuisine une fois de plus.

Jack attrape son poignet, le cœur palpitant et la vision brouillée par ses propres larmes alors qu'il tourne Ianto de manière à lui faire face. Il prend son autre poignet, serrant suffisamment fort pour laisser des marques et le pousse contre montant de la porte.

Ianto se débat contre lui, il resserre sa prise et résiste à l'envie de se tordre quand Ianto lui donne un coup de genoux.

« Hey ! » crie Jack, perdant la bataille pour ne pas laisser ses émotions s'entendre dans sa voix. » Hey ! Calme toi ! »

« Lâche moi ! » Ianto crie, pressant contre Jack alors qu'il essaye encore de le repousser. « Lâche moi ! »

« Si je le fais, est que tu vas me parler ? » demande Jack et il ferme ses yeux alors qu'il sent la respiration chaude de Ianto contre ses lèvres. Il ne tremble pas, il ne pense pas à partager la même respiration et le même rire dans un hangar abandonné quelques mois plutôt.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisse me distraire ? Me retconner ? » Il lutte contre Jack, le poussant. Il le plaque contre l'autre linteau de la porte en baissant ses bras.

Jack émet un « oomph », sa prise se relâche suffisamment pour que Ianto récupère ses poignets.

« Je ne pense pas, Jack Harkness ! Ou quelque soit ton vrai nom ! » Il titube dans la cuisine et laisse courir sa main sur le marbre froid du plan de travail, faisant tomber un paquet de biscuit à moitié ouvert au sol. Il ignore les miettes et tourne son dos à Jack en s'arrêtant devant le réfrigérateur. Il ouvre un tiroir à sa gauche, en expirant fébrilement alors que le bois se dégage.

« Ianto, »Jack l'appelle, la voix tremblante, et Ianto se crispe. Il a une boule dans la gorge et une peur froide coule dans ses veines. « Ianto, regarde moi. S'il te plaît. Laisse moi voir tes beaux yeux bleu. S'il te plaît. »

Ianto tourne légèrement la tête, de nouvelles larmes brillant dans lumière faible, courant le long de ses joues pour tomber sur ses propres épaules et son torse. Il n'ouvre pas ses yeux, juste prend une inspiration frissonnante qui ressort comme un sanglot étranglé.

Jack fait quelques pas hésitants vers lui. Ses bottes écrasent les biscuits et grincent sur le plancher bon marché et il ferme ses yeux quand Ianto se crispe à ce son.

« Je ne vais pas te rectonner » dit il tranquillement et se place derrière Ianto. Il pose une main sur son épaule et frotte, surpris quand il n'est pas repoussé. « Je ne te retirerais pas ses souvenirs. Tu l'aimais. Je le sais. »

« Non, je l'aime ! Au présent. » Ianto réplique et cherche quelque chose dans le tiroir. Il en sort un couteau et le soulève, l'inspecte.

Jack aperçoit les yeux ternes dans le reflet de l'acier, il doit détourner le regard quand Ianto l'abaisse sur ses poignets. Il reste en suspends, dansant dans la main instable de Ianto.

« Combien de temps penses tu que ça prenne de se vider de son sang ? Quelques secondes ? »

« Ianto- » dit Jack, enroule sa main gauche autour du poignet de Ianto. Ses propres mains tremblent, ses yeux piquent et ses genoux sont près à lâcher. Il déglutit.

« Quelques minutes ? »

« Ianto, pose le » Il serre le poignet, sentant le pouls de Ianto rapide sous ses doigts, les premières larmes commencent à tomber sur ses joues.

« Plus longtemps si je ne le fait pas bien ? Ou peut être je peut avaler la bouteille de pilules que Owen a laissé. Je l'ai demandées- je ne sais à quel point elles sont fortes. »

« Ianto ! Arrête ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je l'aime et maintenant elle est morte à cause de toi ! » dit Ianto, son accent est fort et coulant de venin. Il tourne sa tête pour regarder Jack.

« Je l'aime et je ne veux pas continuer sans elle ! Ne comprends tu donc pas ? Je veut être avec elle. Je veut que tu me laisses partir, que tu me laisses tranquille. Je l'aime, Jack. Ne comprends tu donc _rien ? »_

« Juste… s'il te plaît, Ianto » supplie Jack, des sanglots s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que Ianto resserre son emprise sur le couteau.

« Va te faire foute, Jack ! Ianto crie mais il ne combat pas la main qui le tient, il n'essaye pas de s'écarter. « Donne moi une raison de ne pas le faire ! »

 _Parce que tu est brisé,_ pense Jack. _Parce que je ne_ _peux_ _pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre aussitôt. Parce que j'ai étai_ _s_ _à ta place. Parce que j'ai fait pire. Parce que tu mérite une autre chance. Parce que personne ne m'avais escroqu_ _é_ _aussi bien depuis si longtemps. Parce que ce monstre n'était pas Lisa. Parce que je pensait que nous avions plus que juste du sexe. Parce que peut être je me suis laisser ressentir quelque chose je ne m'était pas autoriser_ _à ressentir_ _depuis trop longtemps._

« Parce que tu me fais peur, Ianto » dit Jack, sa voix craque et les larmes coulent comme un rivière débordant d'un barrage. « S'il te plaît. Tu me fais peur. »

Le couteau cliquette contre les autres alors qu'il tombe de la main de Ianto et retourne dans le tiroir. Jack sent les épaules de Ianto s'effondrer sous sa main et commencer à trembler. Ianto expire une phrase en gallois et Jack ne sait pas si il l'insulte ou si il prie pour avoir de la force. Sa main glisse de l'épaule de Ianto et le lâche finalement alors que le jeune homme se retourne pour lui faire face.

Jack ne rencontre pas ses yeux et regarde fixement ses bottes et les pieds de Ianto. Il pense au verre dans l'entrée, les petits morceaux coupant de sable fondu qu'il va balayer quand Ianto dormira enfin. Il veut lui dire d'être prudent mais les mots se perdent sur ses lèvres quand Ianto efface ses larmes avec son pouce, trop gentiment pour un monstre.

« Je suis désolé » murmure Ianto, les mots sont répéter comme un mantra alors qu'il enroule ses bras autours de la taille de Jack et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou « Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé »

Ils s'effondrent au sol, les larmes se mêlant alors que les mains s'agrippent aux chemises et que les jambes s'entremêlent. Des excuses à voix basse mêlées à la peur de l'inconnu et l'immensité d'une solitude sans fin tourbillonnent ensemble dans la folie de la perte, ancienne et récente, et des morceaux de biscuits.


End file.
